Mikon Honsai
by JelloYasha
Summary: A girl appearsfrom above who claims the Shikon No Tama to be hers. Another jewel, Mikon Honsai, is introduced at that time. Shippo and Jaken lovers beware R
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue – History**

It was somewhat peaceful in the village of the Taijiya, demon exterminators, and where the shikon no tama was created. Up in the mountains lived a family known as the Sengoku. There were just the three of them. The mother was Sanga, the father was Kahuko and the child was Poa. Poa was very talented. She was different from her parents. Sanga was a dragon and Kahuko was a demon. Kahuko though was the only demon accepted in their village.

On ground lived another family, a strong set of demon exterminators, Sango and her parents. Sango was just four years old and Poa too. They played together all the time.

Sanga and Kahuko loved their daughter very much, but they did not like the other family. Kahuko got very sick one day and died. A very strange type of disease had gotten him. Poa and Sanga were left. Still, Sanga hated Sango's mother. One night Sanga transformed into Poa and left the mountain, paid a visit to the sleeping mother of Sango and killed her. Sanga was the only dragon that can transform into anyone. Even if Sanga loved Poa, she always had the desire for the shikon no tama. That same night, Sanga tried to take the sacred jewel from Poa, but luckily she escaped by using her force-shield. Sanga had never seen Poa use her force-shield.

On ground, Poa ran into Sango. Poa was going to ask for help, but Sango punched her in her eye. Poa cried and ran away. Sango thought that Poa was an enemy who killed her mother.

In the forest, Poa met Toutousai who fed her and took care of her. When Poa was six years old, she went to Kikyo alone to give her the shikon no tama. Kikyo was the true protector of the sacred jewel and Poa was the owner. Kikyo sensed a powerful force in Poa but did not mention it or question her about it.

Poa had another jewel inside her heart that she did not know about. Nothing can control it or see it and Poa can, but she was too into her shikon no tama. The jewel inside her heart was called Mikon Honsai, the Forbidden Jewel.


	2. Chapter 1 The True Owner of the Shikon ...

**Chapter 1- True Owner of the Shikon No Tama**

"Why are you so annoying? Don't you have anything better to do than say sit?" Inuyasha complained while trying to get up from Kagome's sit commands. "I'm not annoying! In fact, you're too short-tempered. You really need to fix your brain!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Me, short-tempered? You're the one who has no life. Fine, I'll fix my brain and you fix your face!" Inuyasha's comeback really pissed Kagome off.

While they fought, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were talking about the Kingdom Sky. "You know," Sango started. "My father told me that there was this kingdom up in the sky..."

"Hey, my father told me about that too. Oh wait never mind that wasn't about it." Shippo uttered.

"Are you now out of your mind? Of course there is no kingdom or whatever up in the sky. Your father must have been hallucinating or dreaming or something." Miroku chuckled.

"No Kirara don't eat that! Those are not good for you." Sango snapped when Kirara was about to eat a wild mushroom, then she turned back to Miroku and said. "I meant that there might be a kingdom in the sky. Besides my father told me about it and he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming."

Aside, Shippo decided to play with Kirara instead of listening to Miroku and Sango. "Ok so let's see who transforms the fastest. Ready, set, go!" Shippo transformed into a pink balloon and Kirara transformed into the big cat thing.

**Back to Miroku and Sango**

"Well, ok. So do you know what lives up there?" Miroku asked curiously yet not fascinated at all.

"Of course I do not know. Maybe there are demons there or...I don't know." Sango said. On the other side, Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting. "Give me back my bag Inuyasha!" He was sitting up a tree looking through her bag.

"Cool, what's this thing now?" He pulled out a small, green plastic case. It was Kagome's tampon.

She turned so red and yelled out, "INUYASHA! Put that back right now!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to open Kagome's tampon, a dragon landed between Kagome and Miroku. Everyone was shocked to see a dragon since they were just legends due to the fact that they're relatives had told them so. Inuyasha got down form the tree and whispered to Kagome. "Do you see a shikon shard, Kagome?" He was furiously staring at the dragon. The dragon looked very vicious and monstrous.

"I can't seem to—wait. Yup, but there's something on that dragon coz there is no shard on it."

"There's something on the dragon?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly.

On the other side Miroku and Sango were ready to attack while Kirara and Shippo hid behind them.

"Something's getting off of that." Miroku pointed at the dragon.

A girl jumped out of the dragon and looked at the sun without facing any of them. She had a sword and a bow hanging at the sides of her waist, arrows at her back and wore a maroon outfit like Sango's. She stared at the sun for a while and said to her dragon. "Lenos, she would probably be worried if I just left like that. I'm so tired of having to find all that's mine. It was mine for cen--" Suddenly she turned away from the sun and looked at Sango. "Lenos come here and switch back." The dragon transformed into its small form and stood on her shoulder. "I know one of you has the shikon shards." She looked at Kagome then back at Sango.

"Get lost! We're not giving up the shards. Lose it dumbass!" Inuyasha fired up.

"She has a shikon shard Inuyasha, but I can't see it. I can sense it and there's something powerful too. Looks like a shard." Kagome whispered.

_Oh wow! She's so pretty. _Miroku thought._ I wonder if she noticed me. Look at her body... That is so nice. I would like her to be mine!_

"Give me the shikon shards and I'll be happy to spare your life." The girl said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Inuyasha asked aggressively.

"Oh so you really want to know ha? I might as well then, before you all die. I am Poa, the leader of the dragons, keeper of the Kingdom Sky," Miroku was now actually fascinated when he heard the Kingdom Sky. "And owner of the Shikon no Tama."


	3. Chapter 2 Tetsuso vs Tetsusaiga

**Chapter 2-Tetsuso Vs Tetsusaiga**

"No but someone already owned it, those people made it..." Miroku said with a confused face. "Yes, but it was specifically given to me. Now enough talk. Give me the shikon shards girl." Poa looked straight at Kagome and her hands out opened.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but you're NOT getting the shikon shards!" Inuyasha stormed running towards Poa with the Tetsusaiga transformed. He swung the Tetsusaiga down at her, she jumped up and over him so he missed, and he slashed his sword a few times but missed again and again.

Poa jumped up, moved from side to side, with the small Lenos, avoiding Inuyasha's blade. Just in time, Kagome ran towards Miroku and Sango, when Inuyasha's blade cut down the tree. Poa suddenly stopped their 8 feet away from Inuyasha. "Lenos get down and don't do anything. I don't want you to get hurt." Lenos jumped off her shoulder, and stood on the fallen tree anxious to battle.

Again Inuyasha slashed his sword a couple of times then stopped to stop her, "Aren't you gonna fight? Or are you just gonna keep on avoiding Tetsusaiga? Fight already! If you really want the shikon shards then fight! You have a sword too, so use it!"

Poa stared at Inuyasha then glanced at her sword then turned right around facing Lenos with her back to Inuyasha. She looked at both Sango and Kagome. "I know her...Lenos do you recognize those girls?"

"She looks like from the—WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha was so close to hit Poa with the Tetsusaiga, but she stopped it with her sword.

"She finally drew out her sword, but it looks so weak. It doesn't look strong enough to hold on with Tetsusaiga." Miroku said

"Maybe it turns into a big sword or something just like Tetsusaiga." Shippo said.

"How come Inuyasha won't move? He should have cut her sword by now." Kagome complained.

"They're really holding on a long time. I hope she doesn't get hurt." Miroku looked worried.

"Are you on our side?!?" Kagome blurted out.

"I meant that umm....well her sword is so strange. Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled then stared at Poa with fear.

_Maybe I can use the Wind Scar now._ Inuyasha thought. _I can see it! I'll use it now. _Suddenly, Inuyasha just let out the Wind Scar towards Poa. The problem was that Poa just held out her sword towards the attack and it did not hurt her. When the area was cleared from dust, Inuyasha and the gang were jaw-dropped. Everyone was speechless. Breathing heavily, Poa looked at Lenos to see if he's not hurt then turned to Inuyasha. "You happy now that I've used my sword?" Inuyasha didn't answer her.

Finally Sango spoke. "I knew this day would come. My grandpa told me about this day...her sword is something special." Everyone looked blank except for Kagome who was listening. "I believe her sword is the Tetsuso. No one knows about it though except for my grandpa and someone else." Kagome was so scared and worried so she yelled out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, her sword is the Tetsuso!"

"Tetsuso? Feh! Well I don't care what it's called. You're still not getting the shikon shards." Inuyasha said.

Poa looked at her hands and there were two deep cuts that bled a lot and she didn't know how it got there. No one saw it, not even Lenos. "Someday you'll understand. Lenos let's go!" Lenos transformed into his enormous dragon form. Poa's hands were shaking. She looked at them and jumped on to Lenos then disappeared into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3 No Fight for the First Time

**Chapter 3- No Fight For the First Time...**

Inuyasha and the gang just stood where they were looking up at the disappearing Lenos and Poa. Inuyasha started walking away, so everybody else followed him. There a strong silence that took on for a while. Kagome couldn't take it anymore so she broke off the silence. "I don't get it! How could she have survived? When I saw you unleash the Wind Scar Inuyasha, I always thought that she would have been finished off. What happened there?" Kagome was looking for an answer specifically from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so disappointed and very annoyed about what Poa had done. Finally he answered. "I don't know what happened Kagome." Inuyasha didn't even turn around to face Kagome.

Just as Kagome was about to speak, Miroku whispered to her. "Just don't say anything Kagome. He looks very closed and very upset. I can also see that he's angry, of course. I know that he knows what happened, but he doesn't know exactly." Then Miroku spoke to normally. "I saw her hold out the Tetsuso against the Wind Scar and something seemed to have repelled Inuyasha's attack. It was either Tetsuso that repelled it or something else."

"But I don't understand at all. The Wind Scar was the greatest attack and we've--" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"--killed so many demons with it and got most of the shikon shards but one. Suddenly Poa comes along and repels the Wind Scar. Maybe she's a demon."

Kagome was disgusted and said. "She MUST be a demon for sure and I know that she has the last shikon shard."

"She's NOT a demon!" Sango exclaimed. "She's something else, like I don't know. Well she's not a demon." She then she sat on the ground looking worried thinking about Poa.

Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered what Poa asked Lenos when he was about to unleash the Wind Scar. Inuyasha asked. "Sango, does Poa know you? She asked Lenos whether he recognized you. Do you know something that we don't coz she certainly knows you? She stared at you all the time."

Sango didn't want to answer, but she had to tell them someday. "She was the only daughter of a family... It was only Poa who owned the shikon no tama, but not anyone else. I think Poa's mother always wanted it too, but I'm not really sure. If we can only talk to Poa and ask about her past. Well, all I know is the Tetsuso."

"So what's the history behind the Tetsuso? Did someone make it or did she make possibly it herself?" Miroku retorted.

"I don't know, ok? I said that all I know is the name 'Tetsuso'"

"I wonder if it has a great attack. You know like the Wind Scar" Shippo said sitting on top of Kirara.

"There is a possibility that the old man made it too. You'll never know. What was his name again, Toutousai? We should go to him right now." Miroku demanded.

The gang was about to leave when Sesshomaru showed up along with Jaken. Everyone was irritated because they thought that Sesshomaru wanted to fight and cause a violation. Inuyasha was about to draw the Tetsusaiga when Sesshomaru spoke. "I'm not here to fight, but I know there was someone here. Was there?"

Everyone was surprised that he knew that Poa was here. "Why do you care? It's none of your business so just scram! Leave us alone for once!" Kagome said with a sickened look on her face.

"Ah, my Lord. I will just stand by here." Jaken said because he was scared of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and said. "Of course I care you girl! I sensed the greatest power and I can tell that Inuyasha used the Wind Scar. Well that someone is not here anyway. Let's go Jaken. We have other things to do." He and Jaken walked away.

"Well, no fight with him today so let's just go to Toutousai." Shippo remarked. Everyone jumped on Kirara and they flew off to Toutousai. While they flew, Shippo saw something in the sky. "Umm...guys? Can we check that out?" Kirara flew towards it, but there was a force that made Kirara fly away to Toutousai. "Oh, never mind then. I guess Kirara doesn't want to."


	5. Chapter 4 Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga, and Tet...

**Chapter 4- Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga, and Tetsuso**

Inside Toutousai's home sat himself with Sesshomaru and Jaken standing in one corner. Inuyasha and the others come in feeling uneasy around Sesshomaru and Jaken. Inuyasha started out the conversation. "Why is he here?" He pointed out at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here with your little thing over there?"

Jaken got mad and almost jumped up for Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru stopped him. "We are not fighting. Remember that Jaken or else I will kill you."

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, sorry…" Jaken kept bowing his head. Jaken then whispered to himself. "Why you stupid hanyou. Think you're so tough ha? Lord Sesshomaru is more powerful than you and stronger!"

Toutousai finally got up and asked. "So why are you here for?" He asked Sesshomaru first because this time he was confident that he would not hurt him at all.

"I came here to find answers." Sesshomaru said shortly. This wasn't so clear to Toutousai so he just went on to ask Kagome the same question.

Kagome asked him. "Do you know anything about the Tetsuso?"

When Toutousai heard the word 'tetsuso' he flinched although he spoke again. "Ah…I…ah…don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about that sword. Go now you are wasting your time talking to an old man like me who doesn't know anything so run along." He was slightly pushing Inuyasha out the door.

"Stop pushing me you old crook!" Inuyasha pushed him back and fell. "I know that you know something about the Tetsuso. Spill it out damn it! We don't have all day to look at you!"

"How would you know that I know something about that sword?" Toutousai looked at Inuyasha with his chin up to show off his intelligent question.

"Well, you keep on flinching every time I say Tetsuso!" Inuyasha claimed and Toutousai did flinch again. "You see?" "I don't flinch!" He defended himself.

"Yes you do!" Kagome said. "Testing…Tetsuso," he flinched again.

"I didn't flinch! Did I? No? EXACTLY!" Now he was afraid because he knew that he was being obvious.

Kagome was pissed off because first of all, Toutousai won't speak up and Inuyasha was just eating and looking as if he didn't care about what's happening. Kagome was heating up and exploded. "YOU ARE MAKING ME SO MAD! TELL US ABOUT THE TETSUSO! SEE? THERE YOU GO FLINCHING AGAIN. TETSUSO, TETSUSO, TETESUSO, TETSUSO, TETSUSO, TET-" Kagome stopped because Toutousai looked like he was about to throw up from flinching.

"OK! Alright don't say that thing again please. I'll tell you." Toutousai finally gave up then Inuyasha stopped eating and listened to him. "The – sword was made for this person."

"You mean Poa." Sango declared.

Toutousai was surprised that she knew who Poa was. "Yes it was made for her but how — never mind. Umm… I made it for her. Well, that's about all is it, or do you have another question… Please say no."

"Actually, yes I do!" Miroku jumped. "Tell us everything about the T-" Miroku just remembered about the flinching Toutousai. "Sorry, I meant the sword."

Toutousai was so tired, but when he looked at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru made a face (a hurry-up-or-else kind of face) He sat down and said. "Don't interrupt me while I'm telling a story." He looked around, but no one budge. He took a deep breath and started the story. "Thirteen years ago, I was walking in the forest when I spotted a little girl who was Poa. She was about four years old that time. Her right eye was bruised as I remember and she told me that her mother punched her, so she ran away. I was going to bring her back home, but she did not want to. I couldn't just leave her there so I took her home. I fed her and took care of her. When she was five, she seemed very interested in weapons that I had. At that time, I just finished making Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Every night, Poa always sneaked out of her bed and played around with the swords. I knew she couldn't handle it, but when she was seven, I saw her one night fighting a dragon. It looked like they hated each other, but they were really just practicing. Poa was so good. She improved her skills when she just turned ten. At the same day, It was time for me to give the two swords to your father. When Poa found out, she got so mad, so I decided to make her a sword for her eleventh birthday. Then I made the sword and she loved it." Toutousai let out his breath heavily and leaned back.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing so he finally spoke. "Are you sure that story is true?"

"Of course it is!" Toutousai walked in a corner and sat with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha and the others were still uneasy around Sesshomaru and Jaken who is half-asleep. Shippo spoke very lightly. "So what does the Tetsuso do exactly?" Toutousai flinched but Shippo ignored it.

"Well, it is actually a mixture of both the powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. Therefore, it can heal and cut." "What?!?" Everyone squealed except for Sesshomaru and Jaken woke up.

"So it can heal and cut?" Shippo asked and Toutousai nodded proudly. "But that is so complicated."

"Does it have some sort of greatest power?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure yet until now. There is but she can unleash it whenever she wants to. Although I've never seen her release it, and it's fast too."

Suddenly Poa entered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Love, Hated or What?**

Poa was shocked to see Inuyasha and his friends again with two new faces, the good looking Sesshomaru and the ugly Jaken. "Why are they here?" She asked Toutousai while she was still by the exit.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and said, "You must be Poa. I recognized your blood."

"Blood?" Poa glanced quickly at her hands then looked back at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru and this is Jaken."

Poa wasn't interested in Jaken at all, but she was definitely interested in Sesshomaru. "Toutousai," She called for him. "Why are they here?" She referred to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Poa. They were here to ask about your sword and I just told them. You know, the facts. Come and eat. You must be hungry. Have you met them?" He pointed to Inuyasha and the others.

"Yes and you told them about Tetsuso?" He flinched again. "How could you! You know what? I just fought this pathetic dog hanyou thing!"

Inuyasha was mad and while Sesshomaru smiled then he yelled. "I'm not a 'dog-thing'! I'm Inuyasha!!"

"Shut up! I'll return wherever that dog thing leaves!" Poa left and flew away with Lenos. "I hope I didn't upset Toutousai for saying Tetsuso. Well, I just don't want to see that dog thing. I don't understand why they won't give me my shards. I guess I'm staying in for the night in Kingdom Sky."

**Back in Toutousai's home. **

"Oh, no. I didn't want her to leave. I wonder if she's mad at me." Toutousai cried. "Well you already heard the whole story so go away now. I don't want Poa to get mad when she comes back and you are here." He referred to Inuyasha.

"I hate her!" Inuyasha left and everyone followed except for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then thought. _I still need that shard. I will get it for sure! _"Sesshomaru, can you please get Poa?" Toutousai asked nicely.

Sesshomaru looked out the window and thought about the Tetsuso. He didn't want the shikon shards anymore, he still wants to kill Inuyasha, but today was not the day. Finally, he responded to Totousai. "Why should I? She was very pissed off." Jaken suddenly cracked into laughter, because he thought that Sesshomaru made a joke. "Shut up!" Jaken stood up straight with his arms at his side holding his staff of heads.

"Well, she seemed very interested in you." Toutousai replied. But I don't want her to be with you nor Inuyasha. He thought, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Sesshomaru didn't want to say anything. He was actually walking out the door. Jaken followed him with his head bowed towards Sesshomaru's back. Toutousai was upset and mournful so he just sat down on the ground. The sun was setting while Sesshomanu watched. "Tetsuso," He said. "And Poa." Then he left off with Jaken running after for him.

Inuyasha was stomping his feet everytime he walked. No one was looking at each other. They all looked numb and frozen-walkers. Kagome was looking on the ground while they walked on the path. Sango looked at the sunset. Shippo sighed a couple of times and dug her face on Kagome's neck. Kirara stood on Sango' s shoulder. Miroku looked up at the sky and had a long thought about Poa and Sango in his head._ They are both cute! I like Poa especially. No, but Sango is just the right one. Sesshomaru looked at her so strangely… I don't like that. I've had a lot of girls before, I'm sure I can succeed with Sango if Sesshomaru gets Poa. Wait! But Sango always looks like she hates me. Oh well, I just love Sango's rear-end... If you know what I mean. _

They all headed inside the forest and laid back under the stars.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Kingdom Sky**

Lenos landed with Poa at the front gates of Kingdom Sky. The gate was gigantic, made 100 pure silver and with pictures of dragons engraved on it. At the front gates, there were two human-looking dragons that guarded Kingdom Sky. "What are you doing here? You're not welcome!" They stood in front of the gate and turned into dragons blocking the gate. Poa jumped off Lenos's back the dragon guardians turned back into their human from and apologized. "Oh we're very sorry Great One." They bowed their heads.

"It's alright. You just don't recognize Lenos now do you? Well, don't worry about it. Is Senta mad? Is she looking for me?" Poa was worried because Senta never let her go out on Earth without Senta's permission. She wasn't even allowed to visit Toutousai.

"Oh we don't know Great One. We believe that she has been up at the tower looking for you Great One." Their heads were still bowed down.

Poa was a bit nervous and sighed. "I'll talk to her then. Oh and here are some food for you two." She gave then a pack of meat and made sure that no one was looking. "Just don't tell Senta then you'll be fine."

"Yes Great One." They kept bowing their heads.

"Oh and one more thing, don't call me Great One ok?"

"Oh of course. Great One."

Poa smiled and went through the gates. Inside was a village filled with homes of dragon families all in their human forms and at the middle was a castle. While she and Lenos walked through the village, three young children dragon in their human forms ran to them and hugged Poa's legs. There are two boys and the other a girl. They were laughing, giggling and skipping around her. Poa smiled and bowed to them. She too skipped and Lenos transformed into his small form to play along. The mother of the children came out and bowed to Poa then the children left and waved to Lenos and Poa.

When they arrived in the castle, Lenos ran in his room and made himself comfortable. Poa was now left alone until two human dragons, Chima and Chimo, came to her and said. "Master Senta is waiting for you at the tower." They left and walked inside a room. Poa wondered why they called Senta their master. No one ever called Senta 'master'. Everyone in Kingdom Sky called her Mistress Senta.

Finally, she walked up the stairs where on the walls; dragons and Poa's figure was carved. It showed the Warlord Era that happened in 1482-1558. It showed Daimyo and Shogun in battle.

When she was at the top, she opened the only room where Senta stood looking out the window. Poa stood by the door while Senta turned around to look at her. "Hello Senta." Poa looked at Senta and noticed a small mark of blood on her shirt. "Why did you leave just like that?" Senta tapped her foot, which was unusual to Poa. "You know that you have to ask me first." Senta was not human. She too was a human dragon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking for the shards. As soon as I get them all, I will be able to destroy it. I knew that Kikyo would not be able to destroy it. I should have kept it with me and destroyed it."

"You are not to des — oh, right. If you go on ahead and find the shards in the morning, then you will be able to do that. Why don't I keep your shard at a safe place. You know, up at the volcano."

"You really think it is safe up there?"

"Yes of course."

Poa didn't really know what to do, but she gave it to her and left the room. Senta looked at the shard and grinned. She was glad and laughed quietly then left the tower.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Senta and the Mysterious Man 

At the very same night, Senta planned to leave the castle. She walked down the stony stairs while she always looked around to make sure that no one saw her. When she was near the door, Chima and Chimo spotted her. They wanted to know whether she and Poa are fine. Chimo said, "Are you alright now mistress Senta?" Chimo called Senta 'mistress' by accident and they knew that Senta didn't like it. She punched Chimo in his stomach and threw him on the other side. Chima was so scared that all he can do is help his brother, Chimo, up.

"You are to call me Master Senta! Not Mistress." She made a nasty look when she said 'mistress'.

Chima and Chimo were so frightened of her and therefore, they were bowing all the way to the ground and said, "Hail to you." They bowed up and down. "Hail to Master Senta!" They stopped bowing and then kneeled in front of her.

"Better. Now if any of you tell anyone about this, I will give you two a cold bath." Senta threatened them. "Or maybe, if I'm too lazy to do such a thing, I will just kill you both not faster than the other."

"Yes Master! Yes, Master Senta."

Before Senta was about to leave, she punched Chima the same way she punched Chimo. "That's for having a stupid brother!" She pointed at Chimo and left.

The two brothers were in great pain. They were only fourteen years old, in fact, they were friends of Lenos. Lenos protected them from everything when they were just little children ever since their parents died. They were crying and wanted to tell Lenos, but were too afraid of Senta's threats. The brothers ran inside their room and cried with their bruises stinging on their faces.

Their room was right beside Lenos's. Lenos heard them and woke up to see what happened. He opened the door and saw Chimo's and Chima's faces that had drops of blood and big bruises. "What has happened? What is going on?" He was on his small form and the only one in Sky Kingdom who was not a human-like dragon.

"Master Se-sen-ta." Chima was sobbing all over the place. Lenos was confused and disgusted to here them say 'master' to Senta.

"What do you mean, master? No one in Kingdom Sky is called 'master'. Even our leader, Poa, does not like to be called that."

"She told us to call her that. She said that if we told anyone about this," Chimo pointed at his bruises. "Then she would kill us! She just left"

"Get some rest. Don't tell Poa yet because she is very tired and I don't want her to be disturbed. I'm going to follow Senta. I'll find her."

Lenos flew and stayed on his small form. Lenos can smell where any dragons and other demons are. Finally, he landed up a tree inside a forest where he found Senta with a man who hid his face in the dark.

Senta was holding out the shard that Poa gave her. Senta was to keep it somewhere safe. Lenos, though, did not know about this scene so he was angry, but he did not move. Finally, the man in the dark showed his face. Lenos did not recognize him though. Suddenly, the man spoke. "Good job, Senta. I know you are the right girl!" he took the shard from Senta and left. She watched him leave and looked dreamy too. Senta looked behind her where Lenos was hiding. Then she turned into her full dragon form, flew away, caught up with the man and disappeared with him.

Lenos was shocked. He couldn't wait to tell Poa what he just saw. He flew back to Kingdom Sky and went to his room thinking while sleeping.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Sango Speaks Out**

Poa walked down the stone stairs yawning. She was all ready for another day to search for the shikon shards. She stood in front of the gigantic window and watched the dragon-children play happily with other. Behind her stood Lenos, who was waiting for her to turn around. "Good morning Lenos." Poa greeted. "Ready for today again?"

"Yes as always. But last night I saw Mistress Senta with your shard! She stole it didn't she? I knew we could not trust her!" Lenos punched his small palm-like hands and made an angry face.

Poa though just smiled. Lenos did not know Senta's and Poa's agreement on keeping the shard safe up in a volcano on Earth. "Do not worry Lenos," She finally turned around to face him. "I gave it to her because she told me that she was going to put it somewhere safe so that no one can steal it."

Lenos was shocked and relieved, but it was strange how Senta left off with a demon because dragons do not get along with demons. "Oh. Well I'm ready to find the shards."

"Let's go then." They both left Kingdom Sky while the young dragons waved 'good-bye' to them.

On Earth, Inuyasha and the others waited at the base of Inu-Yasha forest where there was a beach with white sand and crystal clear water. Kaede had told Kagome to be there and wait. This task had to be done with no exceptions.

Inuyasha was frustrated for waiting so long for something they did not know. "What do we have to do here?" He asked giving an irritated look at Kagome. "That old hag tells you too many useless things!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha trying to ignore a fight. Kaede sounded very serious when she told her to wait at the base of Inu-Yasha forest.

**Flashback **

"You must stay there and wait for…" Kaede demanded, but did not continue.

"Wait for what? I mean why though? You sound so serious. Do we really need to do this? Just tell me." Kagome could not wait without being explained what to wait for.

Kagome and Kaede were the only ones in their hut. Inuyasha and the others were gathering food for everyone.

"You must wait at the base of Inu-Yasha forest. Be prepared for the unexpected. That is all I have to say. Kaede ended off and went outside leaving Kagome blank and confused.

**Flashback End**

Miroku stood up and asked Sango, "Why were you looking so afraid when Inuyasha was fighting Poa?" Sango just looked away, but Miroku could not resist. His question was important to him. "Please Sango. Just tell us. It is not that hard to answer my simple question."

"That is true. Why were you so fearful? You even looked like you were about to sweat Sango." Kagome said.

Sango was sobbing. She did not want to show them, but she started crying. "It's alright Sango. Don't cry." Shippo padded her back and tried to make her feel better.

"So what really happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Stop crying will you? Tell us already."

Sango stopped crying right after and said. "Poa's mother was a dragon." She looked at them. "Her mother was a different dragon. Her mother can transform into different things, like Shippo, but you cannot tell if she is real. She killed my mother. Of course my mother was defenseless against who she thought was a young Poa. I witnessed the whole event when my mother was being cut into pieces. I have met Poa before. She was human though, but I know she has a little bit of her mother's dragon side." Sango looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"What about her father?" Miroku asked.

"Her father, I know, was not human. He was either a demon or a dragon. If he was a demon, he should be only a hanyou, I believe, like Inuyasha."

"What?!? What are you talking about? Why are you –" Inuyasha is interrupted.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground and he did not continue.

Sango continued. "Poa's mother was named Sanga and her father was Kahuko Sengoku."

Kagome realized that Sanga and Kahuko were similar to Sango and Kahuko. Sengoku was a name for a war that happened in the late fifteenth and sixteenth century. She thought that it may be possible that Kahuko might have been the cause of the blood shed at that time.

Finally, Lenos landed, with Poa, meters in front of them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Final Battle of Inuyasha and Poa**

Poa jumped off Lenos's back and glanced at the sun. She then looked at Inuyasha who was getting ready to fight, Kagome who was looking around for her shard, Shippo who hid behind Kirara (that was transformed already), Sango who did not look frightened anymore, and Miroku who was smiling and day-dreaming trying to get noticed.

Inuyasha started the talk. "So," he held the Tetsusaiga that was not transformed yet. "You are still after the shards."

Poa did not say anything, but smiled and nodded. Poa stared at them and said to Lenos. "Do not hurt anyone Lenos." Lenos nodded and roared which made Kagome and Shippo jump. "I'll take care of everything. This is between me and dog-thing over there." Inuyasha did not here what they were saying and still stood his guard. "Just hand over the shards. You want to live don't you?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protecting her. "Go back with your family! Who were they again? Sanga and Kahuko Sengoku?"

Poa was shocked. This is the first time she looked scared. She was afraid of how they knew about her parents. She finally realized that Sango was the one who knew. She finally remembered her. Sango was the little girl who always picked on her and bullied her. Poa was over that time though. She only wanted the shards. "Let us just end everything right here, right now." Poa pulled out her sword. "Whoever dies loses!"

"Feh! What if we both die?" Inuaysha's sword transformed.

"Well then it is whoever dies first loses." Poa answered.

"Humph. A challenge." Inuyasha smiled.

"She doesn't have the shard Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha did not listen to Kagome. Everyone stepped back away from the two. Lenos moved back as well. Inuyasha swung his sword in the air and said. "Then it's settled!"

The two ran towards each other and slashed their blades clashing the two swords at each other. Sparks flew from the swords. Red sparks from Tetsusaiga and blue form Tetsuso. They pushed their swords towards each other for the second time then jumped back.

"Look like Inuyasha got better." Miroku observed.

Inuyasha heard him and took it on the wrong side. "What do you mean I got better? I AM better! I was NEVER not good!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome budded. "Shut up and fight Poa."

Inuyasha gave a look to Miroku then looked at Poa. He was thinking of using the Wind Scar. "Oh. So are you going to use the Wind Scar now?" She said to him, pressing her palms that had the deep scars from Inuyasha's previous attack. She still had a slight pain. "You know that there is no point using that." She was trying to prevent him from attacking.

_She's right._ Inuyasha thought. _I guess I can try just one more time._ The colour blue wind and Inuyasha's red wind was howling and growling which was not normal.

"This is so weird." Sango reacted to the scene. "This never happened before." Everyone was interested and amazed. Yet they were still waiting for a fight when two human figures appeared between the symmetry of the two winds.

Poa looked at one of the figures as the dust was clearing up. She looked at it very carefully that it seems like she knew who it was. She was breathing heavily and felt so much confusion all over her head. She held up her right hand that created a light purple force-shield. Then she asked herself. "Mis-" The dust finally came clear. "Mistress Senta!?!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Shikon No Tama Destroyed**

"Senta," Poa said. "Is that you?" Poa did not really know why Senta was there. Her duty was to take care of Kingdom Sky when Poa was not around. Senta just smiled, and yet did not move.

Inuyasha was confused. He was considering whether he would have to fight Poa and Senta at the same time because it looks like they are on the same side.

On the other side, no one really had any reaction towards Senta. "She looks like a dragon in her human form." Miroku said to Kagome and Sango.

Senta suddenly walked towards Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Poa was confused thinking she was seeing things. "Mistress Senta! What are you doing? I demand an explanation at once!" Poa was furious because Senta was interrupting her battle with Inuyasha.

As soon as Senta heard 'mistress', her smile twisted into anger. Then she attacked Sango. She was still in her human form, so she was not strong enough against Sango. Miroku and Kagome helped out too. Senta was no match for the three of them, so she turned into her true form.

Poa's anger was building up. "SENTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Poa was going to go after Senta to stop her from attacking them but Inuyasha went after her. She blocked him again with Tetsuso. The two keep fighting and both blocking each other.

**On the other battle**

Senta was breathing fire towards them and Miroku tried to hold the fire up with his staff as long as he can so Kagome and Sango can attack her. Kirara took them up in the sky without Miroku, who was still trying to block the fire. Kagome takes aim with her bow and arrow and shoots Senta in her neck. She falls on the ground with Kagome's arrow stuck in her neck. They came back down and thought that Senta was dead, but she was just moaning in pain while she turned back into her human form.

**Back to Inuyasha and Poa's Battle**

Poa does not seem to be paying much attention to their battle. Finally, they break off just for a while. "Why are you playing so easy?" Inuyasha complained. "Come on! Act tough!"

Suddenly the wind blew. Inuyasha wanted to use the Wind Scar. He was so close when someone arrived. It was the mysterious man in the forest who had met Senta.

Lenos recognized him and yelled to Poa. "Hey! That was the man Senta was with last night!"

Senta got up and ran to the man. He was still not visible. Kagome gasped. "That man has a shikon shard!" Kagome pointed at him. "It is in his hand. But that's not possible."

"I recognize that smell!" He took his place ready to begin another battle. "Naraku, show yourself!"

Shippo got scared while the others took caution. The man showed his face at once and it was Naraku. Poa was so confused because she had not seen Naraku before. "Who are you and why do you have my – Senta?" Poa was so upset. She could not believe that Senta would betray her after what she had done for her. "How could you do this to me?"

"Pathetic humans." Senta said with a nasty look on her face. "I had to put up with you all my life!" You are younger than me and I have to listen to you?" Senta is a five hundred year old dragon still looking young in her human form. "I am not really in the mood for talking. All we have to do here is kill you all and take the shards!"

Poa's hands started bleeding again. She was in pain for some reason. Inuyasha was pissed and very eager to kill Naraku, so he ran to Naraku with the Tetsusaiga and yelled. "Shut up! You bastard!" When he slashed his sword, he flew back falling on the ground really hard because of Naraku's shield. Inuyasha could not get up; he was stuck on the ground and could not see nor speak. Suddenly Poa was afraid and she breathed heavily with her hands still bleeding.

"Do not try to get up Inuyasha." Naraku said. "You are stuck there this time.

The gang tried to help him up but it was no use. Naraku and Senta were laughing then he turned to Poa and stopped. Lenos turned to his enormous dragon form and stepped in front of Poa to protect her. Senta was going to go with Naraku, but he held up his right hand stopping her. Lenos growled and roared at him. Naraku chuckled then hit Lenos with his hand (the one with the shard). Lenos was stuck on the ground just like Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Kirara (with Shippo) ran to Naraku and tried to attack him as well, but they got stuck on the ground similar to Inuyasha and Lenos. "You are no match for me at all. Very weak and despicable!" Naraku said with disgust. He walked forward to Poa, who was in great pain. Her chest started hurting and burning up that made her sit on the ground. Poa throws her arrows towards Kagome. _What the heck am I supposed to do with this? _Kagome thought. Naraku then held up his right hand and said nicely. "Let me help you."

With all of Poa's might, she stabbed Naraku's hand while the shikon shard flew to Kagome and formed the whole shikon no tama, which floated in the air. Poa fell on the ground again and yelled to Kagome. "Shoot the jewel with my arrow and destroy it!"

Kagome, who still looked blank, was confused and thought that Poa was crazy. "Are you crazy? The jewel will scatter into little pieces again like what happened before!"

"No! My arrow is just different ok? JUST DO IT!" Kagome got scared and just obeyed her. Kagome finally shot the Jewel. It glowed so bright and disappeared into thin air. Poa smiled and still in great pain while the others were still stuck on the ground.

Naraku screamed and growled in anger. He walked up to Senta, who was so frightened, and cut her into pieces. "I do not need you anymore!"

"No Senta…" Poa cried.

Naraku walked towards Poa, who tried to back away, and grabbed her by the throat, choking her. She tried to get off, but she hardly had any energy left. Kagome shot Naraku in his chest using her own arrow. He looked at Kagome and she too was stuck on the ground.

Poa leaned on a tree and Naraku walked towards her with her Tetsuso. "I hear this sword can do great things." Naraku smiled with his bleeding arm and chest. "Let me test it…"

"You shall burn in hell!" Poa tried to speak, but it was too late. Naraku stabbed her in her heart. She then slowly died.

Naraku was laughing so hard. Proud of his work that he had done. He walked towards Inuyasha and everyone on the ground. "I'll leave you all to rot!" He said. "Have fun!" He disappeared leaving drops of blood on his track.

At the end of Inuyasha's forest lay Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Lenos blind and stuck on the ground sweating. Poa leaned on a tree dead. Her blood flowed all over, in the soil and in the water.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Mikon Honsai Revealed**

Everyone stood right up, but they thought they were going to be stuck there forever. They knew Naraku was gone even though they did not see him leave. Sango blinked a few times and asked, "Is everyone alright?" They all nodded including Lenos.

Suddenly Lenos looked around and saw Poa covered in blood. He rushed towards her and punched the bloody ground with anger.

Kagome walked towards Lenos and almost cried. She kneeled down beside Poa and said, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha and the others followed Kagome. Lenos was trying to calm himself, but he was too angry that he turned into his dragon form, glared at Miroku, and yelled, "WHO HAS DONE THIS?" He growled.

"Lenos please," Sango pleaded. "None of us did this. No one witnessed the incident."

"When we were stuck on the ground, our sight was blank as well." Miroku said recovering himself.

"You mean our leader," Lenos said. "Poa has been killed and NO ONE had seen it?"

"Actually," Kagome spoke. "I have." Kagome looked down and tears fell down her face.

"So what is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked. "What happened? Do you still have the shard?" Inuyasha tried to sound as if he cared more of Poa than the shards.

"Ah ... I ... well ... ok. Poa told me to des - Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru alone was standing behind everyone. The wind blew his way and he held onto his fur coat. He glanced at one place to another, sniffing, then took a deep breath and sighed.

Inuyasha suspected something and thought that Sesshomaru came to kill him. "What do you want?" He questioned him. "Do you wasn't to kill me again or what? Can't you see that we're busy around here?"

Sesshomaru stopped sniffing and said. "Poa's blood is it?" He blinked and continued. "I remember it. Is she dead?"

"Unfortunately," Miroku said. "Yes she is."

"I shall bring her back." Sesshomaru said.

"Is it worth it Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

She ignored him and they all walked away from the body. Although Lenos did not move. He was still looking at the dead body holding her hand with his huge dragon-palm. "What was it?" He whispered to himself. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru. He looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Revive her." Sesshomaru said confidently.

"You really think you can do it?" Lenos asked him.

"I have the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru answered, but Lenos was still not happy. He did not feel any hope that she would be able to be brought back. "My Tenseiga can bring her back to life."

Still mourning, Lenos moved away and watched Sesshomaru slay Poa. She glowed and became really bright. Everyone was about to cheer, but Poa did not wake. Sesshomaru was so confused. Lenos was upset and looked even more depressed. Inuyasha and the others were shocked and confused at the same time.

Suddenly Lenos jumped. He remembered what he was thinking about earlier. He transformed back into his small form and asked Inuyasha. "You are a demon right?"

"He is only a hanyou." Shippo announced.

"Why you ... mmph." Inuyasha said shortly.

"Well I need you to cut you hand off with the Tetsuso over there," Lenos pointed out.

"Is your brain dead?" Inuyasha retorted. "You expect me to do such a stupid thing? What am I, your experiment? Ask someone else!" Inuyasha turned around and sat looking up at the sky.

"Please," Lenos pleaded. "I just need - wait. You!" Lenos spoke to Sesshomaru. "What are you?"

"He's a demon too." Shippo announced.

"I can speak for myself." Sesshomaru said. "Will this blood stuff of yours work for Poa?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Lenos said impatiently. "Just cut your hand off with the Tetsuso then you must slay her like what you did with your Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment and walked over to the Tetsuso. He picked it up and slashed his hand off. His blood was absorbed by the Tetsuso rapidly. He slayed Poa with the Tetsuso and saw his hand grow back right away.

Poa was glowing brightly with different colours. She was flying up in the air then fell on the ground, but Sesshomaru caught her. Poa was healed and suddenly woke up. She breathed heavily and blinked a few times knowing that she was dead a while ago. She saw Sesshomaru carrying her and blushed then she quickly got off. Everyone was relieved, but not Inuyasha. He was still furious because Sesshomaru was there playing a hero.

Suddenly a glowing ball was floating in the air. Sparks were coming out of it. It was a peach, beige and purple colour. Lenos was amazed. He tried to grab it, but a thunder spark shocked him.

Poa was still a little dizzy and was trying to put herself together. Everyone stared at the floating ball for a while. Its sparks disappeared and arms came out of it. The arms looked like a shadow and everyone thought it was harmful. A moment after, the arm stretched out for Shippo and squeezed him that he disappeared. This occurred so quickly, like in a blink of an eye, that no one noticed it.

Lenos started remembering something. Miroku said while looking at the ball. "What is that thing? What's with the arms?" He scratched his head and smiled at Poa, but she looked away.

Lenos blurted out. "Now silence." Everyone listened including Sesshomaru. "That is a jewel! I remember about it. I knew it secretly. They say that it has amazing powers. Terrible though, but great! It was created by someone who was anonymous."

Inuyasha was interested. "Powerful? But how come you can't touch it?"

"Because no one can." Everyone thought that the jewel was pointless when Lenos said that.

"Maybe the Shikon no tama can do something." Sango suggested.

"No," Kagome replied. "It's gone now. Destroyed." Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Kagome was uneasy. "I -"

"I told her to destroy it." Poa interrupted Kagome. "It was necessary and something that I had to do. Now, do not care for the sacred jewel. Something else is up there."

Inuyasha calmed himself and thought that the jewel in the air was better. "So what does that do?"

Lenos answered him. "It grants all the ambitions of anything, even humans and other things. Along with that, it gives immortality to whoever has it and creates the most powerful shield." Lenos glanced at Poa, but she did not notice.

"So if no one can touch it, there should be someONE who CAN right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes of course." Lenos said and cleared his throat. "That jewel is the Mikon Honsai. It came from a heart of a half demon, half dragon. In case you did not know, that person is you, Leader Poa."


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok everyone! I worked on this as quickly as possible so that you know what's happening. I'm trying to do as much chapters as I can before school starts. R&R and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – Memories from the Past**

"So it's yours." Lenos said

Poa looked at the jewel and was ready to take what is hers. _I already lost the Shikon no tama,_ Poa thought to herself. _I will not lose this one_. Poa turned to look at the others and judged them all. _Lenos is the only family I got and Toutousai. I don't want to lose them. I don't understand why you're always smiling at me, Miroku. Kagome, you did what I told you and therefore you've proven that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. So you knew my death a while ago._ Poa picked up her Tetsuso from the ground. She noticed that it used by someone other than herself. Looking at Sesshomaru's hand, she knew that it was cut off by Tetsuso. She smiled at Sesshomaru and thought. _So … you are nice. I like you, but others are in the way._ She looked at Sango and thought again. _You were sad when you hit me in the eye so I accept that. Good thing I'm not easily angered like Inuyasha. This is a powerful group, but the Mikon Honsai is mine!_ She looked back at the jewel.

Kagome speaks getting irritated of waiting. "So are you going to get it?" She pointed up at the jewel. "Or are you just going to stare at it?"

Poa nodded. She held out her hand and the jewel flew towards her. The hands disappeared and Poa held it in her hands. The jewel stopped glowing and someone's voice was heard. "Poa Sengoku." Everyone looked around wondering who was talking. "Take care of Mikon Honsai. It is yours. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands."

"What was–" Kagome was interrupted by a very bright light coming from the jewel.

**The Past**

One man holding a baby walked inside a cave. No one was there but the two. The man laid the baby down on the stone. He held out his hands over the baby and said. "Now my child I give you a gift. You will be different. You will not know me until the time has come. I do not want you in this time. I want you to live with a great goal to your life. Ambition you shall have. Your wishes you shall have. Happiness you shall have. Love you shall have. Your life of dreams you shall have. Although to have these, great sacrifices, betrayal, hurt, hatred and pain you will gain in your life. Yet you will conquer anything you wish. I, Rodichigu, grant these to you, Poa." He took a dagger from his back. The dagger was silver with jewels of every kind on it. He held it up above Poa. "I will name it Mikon Honsai. Someone will know it my dear and he shall help you. Now it shall be done. Good luck my child." He stabbed Poa in the heart and she disappeared. The Mikon Honsai jewel floated in the air. He chanted. "Take care of the Mikon Honsai. It is yours. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands." Then the jewel disappeared.

Four demon soldiers entered the cave, one of them the leader of the soldiers. The leader yelled. "Where is she Rodichigu? You know you cannot stop us!"

Forget it Kanijin! You will never find her." Rodichigu yelled back.

"How dare you! You shall die. Soldiers kill him!"

The three soldiers ran to him but were repelled. Rodichigu took out his sword and said. "I will not die for you! I die for my daughter!" He killed himself and disappeared.

**End**

The light disappeared. No one looked at each other. Poa held out the Mikon Honsai while a drop of tear falls from her cheek. Suddenly, the jewel dug itself into Poa's forehead. She screams.

"Oh my goodness, Poa!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just hang on."

Poa opened her eyes widely. Everyone stared at the Mikon Honsai on her forehead. Inuyasha, who couldn't wait any longer, asked aggressively. "What now? Her father said that there was someone to guide her right? So let's find him!"

"It's too painful!" Poa cried and fell on Inuyasha. She shut her eyes tightly trying to ease the pain.

He stared at the jewel and wanted to touch it. "We need to find this guide person for her! She's sick."

"She could be anywhere!" Miroku said while Sango gives him a look. "What? It could be a woman."

"Rodichigu said 'he'!" Sango pointed out.

"Let's see … Oh what if –" Kagome had a suggestion but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"It's you isn't it?" Sesshomaru pointed at Lenos without any doubt.

"Why am I always being interrupted? Oh wait! Yes you are right! It's you!" Kagome agreed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you right away." Lenos bowed and apologize. "Yes I am the one to guide her. My name is not Lenos. That name I gave to myself to hide my identity. My real name is Mikono Honsaio."


End file.
